FanFiction May Cry 4
by Ranger24
Summary: A young knight named Alter witnesses the slaughter of Maxwell, the Order of the Gray blades beloved leader. Had Ranger, the renowned slayer, turned his back on mankind? Invoking unimaginable powers against evil he must seek the truth to dark secerts.
1. Prolouge: Ode to the blade

**Raner24: Here we go folks the begining to the epic sequel to FanFiction May Cry. Enjoy.**

* * *

Prolouge: Ode to the blade.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Ranger24 Studios Presents...**

The City of Surdana, quiet and sealed behind closed doors do to it's strange practices. It's residents however were all gathered at the Cathedral in the center of the city. Well except one that is...

This said person however was hoofing it to the cathedral as quickly as he could, his camo coat swirling stray leaves in the city streets as he ran.

**Without the Cooperation of Capcom...**

**And with thanks to all of those who read the first peice to this series...**

Meanwhile within the Cathedral a young woman in a white dress with pink hair and green eyes swallowed nervously as she looked up at the massive crowd of citizen's seated before her in the cathedrals pews. Before she could do more than take a deep breath the music began with a steady rise from the string section.

Then she began to sing.

_Out of darkness - Listen to my voice calling you  
Calling you out of darkness  
Hear the devils cry of sin  
Always turn your back on him_

As she sung however the young man outside came to steady stop as he came upon a crowd of strange grotesque creatures. Underneath the blue bandanna he wore across his face a scowl crossed his face. His right arm was in a sling while he wore a green camo coat, billabong jeans, and a baseball cap over his brown hair. With a snarl he charged at the creatures ready to destroy every last one of them.

Meanwhile in the cathedral the young woman continued to sing even as outside the youngman slew the creatures starting off by drop kicking one right into two others of it's kind. Then he yanked a sword out of the arm of another accidently taking the whole arm with it. He swung the sword about with his left arm brutaly hacking, slashing, and stabbing at his enemies.

_With the wind you go and still  
I dream of your spirit leading you back home  
I will give my gifts to you  
While you're gone and watching on_

The woman took the momentary pause in her song to glance about into the audeince eyes searching for someone. But when she got to the bench where he normally sat she saw it was empty and sighed mornfully before resuming the song.

_The light in your eyes  
An angel of dark  
Lighting to ease the shadows' sight  
Hearts will grow, the heavens will play  
Leaving behind the things in the end_

Outside the young man was actually jumping off of the heads of his enemies, crushing their skulls in as he did so. One of his opponents jumped up to meet him. He jumped at the creature and brought his sword down right through the creature slamming what was left of it against the concrete.

Inside the cathedral the woman was rapidly approaching the grand finale of the song. Outside the young man finished off his final enemy by throwing the captured sword right into it. Task completed he glanced at his watch and then at a small blue box clentched between his sling and his chest. Without wasting another second he ran for the Cathedral.

_Listen to my voice calling you  
Calling you out of darkness  
Hear the devils cry of sin  
Always turn your back on him  
On him  
On him_

The raised her voice to match the high notes of the finale as the song came to its close. Completed she took a deep breath of air to refill her lungs before thunderous appluse filled the cathedral. Smilling she took another scan of the crowd and smiled for real when she saw the young man sitting at his pew looking tired but happy. He gave her a wry smile and then shifted his sling into a more comfortable position. The young woman returned the smile.

**FanFiction May Cry 4**

Meanwhile outside on the city rooftops a flock of birds took flight as the sound of heavy footsteps came from behind. A lone figure stood gazing out at the cathedral, wearing a dark green cloak and holding a pair of pistols; one silver and the other gold.

* * *

**Ranger24: And thats the chapter. Short yes but it was the opening sequence. It's supposed to be short. Anyways read and review. **


	2. Mission 1: Birds of a Feather

**Ranger24: Okay new chapter folks.**

* * *

Mission 1: Birds of a Feather.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The appluse finally began to die down in the cathedral as a man with light blonde hair stood before the congregation in front of a large statue of a figure wearing a hooded cloak, with a large sword held between its massive stone hands. The man was Enrico Maxwell, Archbishop of the order of the Grey Blade. He raised his hands to silence the crowd before he began to speak in a soothing voice.

"Two thousand years ago, the Gray warrior, Jeremaih the half blood. Turned against his dark heritage and took up his sword for the sake of man kind!" Maxwell recited.

Meanwhile the young woman made her way over to the youngman who wasn't really listening to the sermon but rather was listening to his head phones. When one man looked down at him reproachfully he shot a glare up at him that quickly silenced the man who averted his eyes back tot he sermon. The young man's name was Alter, Alter Shead. A knight of the Order. The young woman was Sakura, a close freind of Alter's.

Of course the older man wasn't the only one disapproving of Alter's behavior at the sermon. He had red hair in wild spikes and green eyes with black markings under them. A pair of Chakarams were resting at his sides. He tossed a reproachfull glare at Alter even as Sakura, his little sister, took her seat next to Alter.

"Though he risked everything to save us from those dark days I fear that some among us have forgotten the nobility of his great sacrifice." Maxwell continued. "If such a time of evil were to come upon us. The fusing of the realm of the dark with our own world. I fear we weak humans would have no real hope of resisting our submission."

Sakura glanced down at her seat and saw a small blue box resting on the pew. Her eyes light up at the sight of it but Alter didn't seem to notice as she picked the box up and took her seat.

"And so I plead with you to unite, and pray that if such an event were to occur. Our great Savior will shelter us from the storm."

Alter rolled his eyes.

"Let us pray," Maxwell finished clasping his hands together and bowing his head.

Every single person in the cathedral bowed their heads and clasped their hands. All accept Alter.

He gazed about the crowd and sighed standing up. Sakura glanced up at him.

"Alter what's the matter?" She asked in hushed tones.

"I'm out of here," he muttered.

"But it's not over yet," she reminded him.

"All of this preaching is putting me to sleep," he shot back making for the asile. Sakura sighed frustrated and stood up following him.

"Alter!" She hissed.

Then Alter froze, a shiver running from his arm to the rest of his body. A faint purple light leaked through the sling. Something... Something or someone powerfull had come.

He whirled about catching Sakura by suprise as his eyes shot up to the stain glass mural on the ceiling above the statue and podium were Maxwell stood. Something was moving above the stain glass.

Then the mural shattered into thousands of shards of glass! Then Down through the shower of painted glass fragments descended a figure in a dark green cloak. Using his cloak he decreased his decent speed but still landed heavily before Maxwell who looked up in a mix of suprise and alarm. The Figure lifted up his head his sharp brown eyes cutting though his thick dark brown bangs. In a flash the man whiped out a silver coated M6C Magnum and pointed it right between Maxwell's eyes.

BANG!

The gun shot rang out through the cathedral as everyone stared in shock. Slowly the green cloaked figure rose to his full intimidating height, a tower six foot eight. The he slowly turned about to face them still holding the smoking magnum. He wore a brown leather vest over a dark green shirt and long black pants with pointed folds near his brown boots. A large sword with a gracefull cross guard shaped like a snarling dragon, engraved with a silver blue moon and with a matching moon on the pommel. But what caught everyone's attention was the dark red liquid splashed across his face.

His eyes stared out at them coldly as the screaming started. People streamed for the exits bumping into eachother in their blind panick.

"YOUR HOLINESS!!" Axel shouted glancing at the other Grey knights as they drew out their gun blades while he swung out his chakarams!

Alter glared at the assassin who scanned the crowd calmly. Part of him wanted to join his fellow knights in their vengance but he had to get Sakura to safety. Grabbing her by the arm he pulled her towards the exit. The small blue box slipped from a Sakura's hands and some one stepped on it flatening one end of the box.

At the same time the knights surrounded the assassin who smirked before drawing his own sword out and striking without mercy! The knights tried to defeat him but they were no match to his furious and deadly sword stroked! He bashed down a man and stabbed him where he lay. With a brutal jerk he snapped the mans spine before blocking another attack and knocking his attacker back and finishing him with a brutal slash right through the chest, slicing apart the mans rib cage.

Axel rushed over to Maxwell's side and his eyes widened in anger.

"No," he growled.

The assasilant rammed his sword through one knights chest before bending over and slamming the dying man into another before swinging his sword about smashing another man. The man impailed on the sword went flying off and crashed into the pews. Two of the last knights were trying to back off but the assailant pressed the assault. The knight shuddered under the first blow before his gunblade was knocked aside and the assailant slashed him down with a casual stroke. The other knight made a desperate attack against the assailant but the assailant easily blocked the blow and kicked the man in the chest sending him flying into the wooden pews.

Then the assailant turned towards Axel frowned.

"AXEL!" Sakura screamed breaking away from Alter's grip!

"Sakura!" He cried out in alarm.

Sakura ran towards Axel only to be knocked to the ground by the knight who'd been kicked who made a desperate slash at the assailant only to nearly lose his entire head as his opponent slashed his throat open. Sakura groaned lifted herself up on her arms and froze petrefied beads of sweat begining to run down her forehead.

Towering over her, sword and face covered in blood. His face was hard with a few scruffy hairs on his chin a lines under his eyes. He had to be just around thirty. Still his eyes looked down on her boring down on her.

Then a furiously roar ripped itself from Alter's throat as he charged into the fray. He leapt into the air and drop kicked the suprised assailant right in the face sending him flying into the air.

Alter landed and yanked out his submachine gun and fired off a three round burst! The assailant swung his sword at the bullets and deflected them awa but was flung up onto the statue! He pulnged his sword into the statue's face to steady himself and looked up to see Alter jumping up at him firing his SMG. He jumped aside just in time as the bullets skipped on the stone hood and Alter landed on the left arm of the statue while the Assailant landed on the right pulling out his M6C and a gold plated Desert Eagle!

Sakura rose to her feet with Axel's help as two more knights rushed in with a stretcher and grabbed Maxwell.

"Alter!" Sakura cried out.

"Sakura, go with your brother and get out of here!" He snarled.

"I will return with help!" Axel replied covering Sakura with his Chakarams. "You stale him until then!"

Then the four of them scrambled out of the cathedral leaving Alter all alone with the Assailant in a Mexican stand off, only without the Mexicans.

Alter smirked.

"I want hold my breath." He growled before flinging off his head phones.

Then he opened fire at the assailants feet! The Assailant jumped out of the way and landed on his sword kicking it into the air! He fired off two rounds at Alter who jumped up to avoid the bullets. Air borne he wrapped his legs around the assailant and the two engaged in a furious midair close quarters gun battle! One must wonder how their ears were surviving all the sound turama.

Then assailant slipped free and kicked Alter down towards the statue while he snatched his sword out of the air! Alter went right down in between the statue's sword and it's chest crashing against the stone surface until he manage to wedge himself near the statue's midrift. He swung his machine gun up and flipped open a small tube under the main barrel to reveal a grenade launcher! He fired the launcher and the Assailant landed on the sword's pommel just as the grenade detonate blowing apart half of the statue's head.

The assailant glanced down to witness Alter bring his legs up against the swords blade. With a great heave the sword broke away from the rest of the statue! Then as the sword fell away towards the floor Alter ran up along the blade firing his SMG. The Assailant deftly dodged the bullets before the two once again became locked in a close range gun battle.

Mere seconds before the sword hit the ground the two jumped off the sword and turned once more to face one another.

"You've got a jacked up notion of fair play pal, and it's begining to piss me off." Alter snarled.

Then he resumed firing and the assailant dove behind cover of a couple of pews. Alter kept firing while the Assailant kept jumping from pew to pew. Then the assailant jumped out from behind a pew right next Alter and made a vicious stab with his sword! Alter rolled away to the other pews and the assailant narrowly missed him!

Alter swung about and fired off another burst off his SMG, but he knew he was starting to run low. Just to add to his wows the assailant swung out his hang guns and blasted away with them! The pew Alter was hiding behind exploded as the high calibur rounds blew it apart. He jumped to cover behind another pew and fired off another burst but the assailant once again dodged the rounds.

Then the assailant fired another burst at the the same time Alter emptied out almost the last of his clip! The rounds collided in midair and spiraled into the ground.

Just then Alter's SMG ran out of ammo. He ejected the spent magazine and threw a replacement into the air. Then he spun about and heard the resounding click as the fresh magazine snapped into place on his SMG. Then he finished his spin only to find the assailant had vanished. Then he heard the tump of the assailants boots as he came around from behind him sword resting on his shoulder.

A smirk crossed Alter's face as he glanced at his SMG.

"I guess this doesn't quiet cut it." He said slipping his SMG into his coat before kicking one of the fallen Gunblades into the air and caught it! He whirled to face the assailant, stabbed the gunblade into the stone floor, cocked the Gunblade, and pulled thee trigger releasing a quick gout of flames. He glared at the assailant.

"What's the point of packing a sword like that if you aren't even going to use it?" He demanded.

The assailant glanced casaully at his sword and then mimiced Alter's movements and smirked.

Alter furrowed his brow and then with a snarl he swung at the Assailant who deftly blocked the blow! Unperturbed Alter hammered the Assailant with a rain of sword strokes all of which the the assailant easily blocked the attacks. It was almost like the assailant was toying with him. Then Alter swung and under arm slash at the assailant who deftly blocked the blow and then finally counter attacked.

Alter was thrown back a few feet by the Assailant's opening blow! He brought his sword up to defend himself and was barely able to block the second stroke. A third stroke came forcing him to back step again and then the fourth nearly wrentched the Gunblade out of his hands. Sparks flew from the blades and forced Alter to look away. When he returned his gaze on the Assailant his opponents sword came crashing down on him knocking the Gunblade out of his hands and clattered to the ground.

Then the assailant twirled his sword gracefully before making a feirce two handed stab at Alter! Weaponless Alter threw up his still in a sling right arm and closed his eyes bracing fro the pain! The moment the Assailant's sword touched his arm however a violet light burst forth from it! The near by pews were blasted away as the glove on Alter's right hand and the sling were shreded.

The Assailant raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like you've got a trick up your sleeve," he said intrigued.

Alter's right arm was a ghastly limb. A thick dark red bone like exertior lined it with a long violet glowing scar running from the elbow to his hand. The tips of his fingers where violet claws. Alter smirked pleased that his arm hadn't failed him.

"I thought the cat had your tounge," he said cooly. "But if its a trick you want!"

The he grabbed the blade of the assailant's sword and threw him clean across the room. The Assailant landed smoothly turning steadying himself.

"Looks you to are a..." he started before he saw what Alter was doing. A spectral fist had appeared next to his right arm and with it he'd picked up the statue's fallen sword! With a mighty yell he hurled the stone blade at he assailant. The Assailant leaned his head to the left just barely in time to avoid losing it to a gaint stone sword which went right through the wall.

"Sorry buddy but I'd like to wrap this up before the cavarly arrives," Alter said brushing of his strange arm.

The Assailant smirked before charging Alter who meet the charge with his fist! He caught the assailant in the gut and shoved him back several feet. Then he rushed the assailant again landing a blow right across his face. The assailant however rolled out of the way of Alter's third punch and swung his sword towards Alter's chest. The young Knight jumped right over the blade and the threw a fourth punch at the assailant. The assailant brought up his sword and blocked Alter's blow only to be thrown back into a pew.

The pew went flying back to the bass of several pews that had fallen on top of eachother and came to a sudden halt. The assailant however instantly regained his composure crossing one leg over the other, stabing his sword into the floor, and then leaning forward with a smirk.

"So you're looking to play huh?" He asked leaning back on the pew. "Alright I guess I got some time to kill." He said lifting his sword up and pointing it at Alter.

Alter gave a dericive huff.

"Tough guy huh?" He growled turning about a picking up another fallen Gunblade. "Well then."

Suddenly he whirled about. "You'll be grinning a pretty pink when I kick your ass!" He snarled leaping into the air! The Assailant shot out of the pew and they clashed blades in midair for just barely enough time for two breif strokes before the Assailant landed on the stone floor and Alter landed a top the pile of pews seated in a similar manner too the assailant.

"I think it's time to take you down a couple notches." He mocked.

"Whatever you say kid," the Assailant replied.

"Kid?" Alter muttered before jumping down from the pews and the two began a furious duel! Their respective blades rang against one another like the bells of a church! Then Alter caught the assailant's sword on his right fist and threw him back before making a brutal slash at him! The Assailant back steppped yanking out his pistols and looseing a breif spray of bullets crossing his arms resting one pistol on the other!

Alter rolled away yanking up his smg firing away! The Assailant jumped up onto Maxwell's podium and drew his sword before jumping down at Alter for a mighty two handed slash! Alter swung out his left fist and sent the assailant Spiraling back before he charged again with his sword! The two clashed once more and the Assailant kept on the attack this time and within a few second he disarmed Alter sending the Gunblade flying away into the pews.

Unperturbed Alter punched the Assailant right in the face sending him onto his back! Before he could recover Alter grabbed him by the leg with his left hand and drove his left fist right into his face! The Assailant crashed to the ground and Alter unleashed a furious stream of blows repeatedly punching the Assailant in the face.

He hardly noticed as sparks of silver energy shot from the Assailant's left arm and it breifly became a strange claw like arm before returning to normal. The assailant's sword fell frm his grip and ALter grabbed him by the foot and hurled him into the statue of Jeremaih. The Assailant was slammed against it with a grunt of pain before Alter threw his sword clean through the mans chest. He seemed to struggle for a second then his head slumped onto his chest.

Alter breathed a sigh of relief turning away from the grizzly scene.

"Okay what the fuck kid?" The Assailants voice said.

Alter whirled around to see the assailant starting to push himself off of the statue.

"Is there a friging sign around my neck tthat says insert sword into chest?" He demanded before dropping down to the floor with the sword still wedged in his chest. Alter's eyes darkened.

"You're not a normal human are you?" He said.

The assailant wrapped his hands around the hilt of his sword.

"We're the same," he replied yanking the sword out half way witth a grizzly spray of blood. "You and ..." He pulled again and with another spray of blood his sword came out all of the way. "I," he finished panting slightly. Then he nodded to the bodies of the slain knights, "And them."

Alter glanced down at the closest knight who's helmet had been removed before his death and nearly threw up as he saw the horrid face. It was scroched and the skin was jet black, the eye's were glowing a strange shade of red.

"Though I assume you carry something different," the assailant added. Alter whirled about to see the assailant standing above the hole he'd made upon entering.

"What are you talking about!" He snarled.

"You will come to learn the meaning soon enough," The Assailant replied turning about. "But for now, bussiness beckons."

"HEY!" Alter shouted yanking out his SMG and firing off the last of his SMG's ammo. The bullets however only turned a bit more of the ceiling into powdered glass. The assailant was gone.

Then suddenly his head reappeared over the lip of the hole he'd made.

"Adios kid!" He proclaimed with a cocky grin plastered on his face before he vanished.

At that moment the doors to the cathedral burst open and a dozen knights rushed in swords ready. Alter crossed his arms covering his right up as best he could. He continued to stare up at the hole in the ceiling. Who ever that man was, Alter was going to find him and make him pay.

* * *

**Ranger24: And thats the chapter folks. Let the next chapter be just as awesome as this one. Read and review. **


	3. Mission 2: La Cuesta Nueva

**Ranger24: Okay new big badass chapter! Enjoy the carnage!**

* * *

Mission 2: La Ceusta Nueva

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Just over an hour or two later Axel stared up at the ruined statue of Jeremaih and shook his head in annoyance at the careless destruction.

Alter stood silently near the ruined altar brooding in silence. Sakura however entered at that moment dragging a large black case. Alter raised and eyebrow in suprise at the sight of the black case and moved to assist her.

"You brought this for me?" He asked.

"Axel requested, she yearns for your touch." Sakura said smiling.

Alter smirked and took the case from her. "Thanks, this blade's the best weapon a swordsmen could ask for."

He set the case on the ground and opened it and set to work on whatever was inside it. Sakura glanced about the ruined cathedral. Then among the debrie she spotted the small blue box Alter had brought her. She quickly went over and picked it up. She opened it and her eyes widened with awe at the small pink gem pendant inside it.

Meanwhile Alter pulled what he'd been working with out of the case to reveal a large sword with pink sandscript letter's running down the blade and a heart shaped guard. This was his personal sword, Heart Breaker.

"Surdana castle eh?" Alter asked.

"That's what the witness said," Axel replied.

Alter smirked. "Guy just came from hell," he gave the hilt a twist and fire shot down the swords length. "He's gotta hit up a couple tourist attractions."

"As much as poorly done humor is apperciated, this is crisis situation Alter!" Axel snapped. "You gotta capture this guy, got it memorized?"

"Don't worry I'll get it done," Alter replied resting his sword on his shoulder.

"Please be careful," Sakura said walking over to them. "You still haven't fully recovered."

She was of course, referring to Alter's arm. It hadn't always been a freaky violet harbinger of death once it had been a regular arm before he'd been wounded in the shoulder on his last mission. Something about what that monster had done to him resulted in his arm transforming into its current state.

"I'll be fine," Alter replied before noticing that Sakura was wearing the pendant around her neck. He smiled slightly.

"I gotta deal with this, urgent bussiness and all." He said sheepishly.

Axel turned to leave at this.

"I've gotta get back to head quarters," he muttered.

Suddenly the whole cathedral shook. Axel instantly pulled out his Chakarams and Alter set his left hand on the hilt of Heart Breaker.

"That probably was not good." He muttered.

The three of them rushed outside into the courtyard to find a man stumbling towards them around the fountian in the center.

"Some one help me!" He shouted.

At that moment a tentecal wrapped itself around his neck and he screamed as he was pulled back behind the fountain. Then he was thrown over it and he landed at the foot of the cathedral steps dead.

Then dozens of people came running into the courtyard screaming as more of the creatures that had attacked Alter jumped into the courtyard and began mercilessly attacking the civilains!

"Is this him?" Alter asked.

"I'm not sure," Axel muttered.

Alter glanced at Sakura who was pale in the face as the creatures attacked the people. Alter then turned to the creatures and pulled Heart Breaker off his back.

"Axel, get Sakura out of here." He said moving towards the chaos in the courtyard. "I've got this."

Then he reveed his blade and leapt into the courtyard mercilessly hacking down the creatures. The deformed shapes spewed green gunk across the street as Alter cut them apart. Even if he was using his left hand he was still a force to be reckoned with. Axel moved in behind him cutting down any of the creatures dumb enough to get in his way as he and Sakura ushered the people out of the courtyard.

"We must evacuate as many of the residents as we can!" Axel shouted before beheading a creature. "Report back as soon as you can, and be careful!" He finished.

Alter turned to face him while holding back a few of the creature with Heart Breaker behind his back.

"I got it already!" He called back before turning about and resuming the fighting.

Sakura however spotted a single child lost in the midst of the chaos crying his eyes out even as half a dozen of the creatures moved towards him! She rushed over to him but there was no time to get the both of them out of the way! Before the creatures could strike however Alter intervened with one swing of Heart breaker, destorying all six of the creatures. He glanced over his shoulder at her.

"GO! Get out of here!" Alter ordered.

"Alter!" She said half from relief and half from worry. Still she lead the child away through the archway that lead to the Orders head quarters.

Alter then turned to face the remaining creatures and pulled up his right coat sleeve to reveal his Chaos Buster.

"Not so fast," he growled before using the strange energy from his arm to grab one of the creatures by the leg and used it as a living club to kill several of his opponents before throwing the corpse at the archway which broke apart and collapsed down, blocking the path to the head quarters.

Then he drew out Heart Breaker again and slashed down another monster before jumping on its back. He gave a shove with his sword and the corpse slip around the fountain the floor of which was now covered in green and red blood. As the corpse slid he slashed apart the few creatures that still stood before jumping of the dead creature and letting it go flying into the gate between the cathedral and the main city. The iron portculis slamed down killing several of its comerades. Only around three of the beasts were still standing now.

He smirked and then rushed towards the first of the three surviors. It swung its whip like tentcals at him but he side stepped them and sliced it clean in half! The second rushed him shreiking like a banshee. Alter promptly brought out his SMG and ripped the creature apart with armor peicing rounds. The thrid and final creature turned to flee but before it could get to far Alter caved in its chest with his chaos buster.

Area cleared he gave a sigh of relief and made his way over to one of the gate houses beside the gate.

The city was built only a few miles from Surdana castle, were Jeremaih was said to have lived for a time. The fastest route Alter could think of would involve cutting across main street, through the market alley, through the city wharfs, and then out to the citys old mines. There was a tunnel through the mines that lead straight to the castle gates. Of course judging from the number of creatures he'd seen so far, he doubted that this group was all that were in the city.

He made his way up into the disused gate house. The building need renovations badly as the staricase had collapsed in places. Of course where it had failed he jumped to clear the gaps.

All the while however he was considering the recent attack. The Assassin had defeated more than a half dozen of the Orders finest swordsmen as if they were noobs in world of Warcrft taking on a lvl seventy guy. Not only that but he disarmed Alter not once, but twice during their battle. Even though he was still getting used to using Heart Breaker with his left he'd always been one of the best fighters in the order, baring Axel.

If he had been beaten so easily...

As he made his way across a small room however he spotted three corpses on the floor.

Suddenly several stange creatures leapt on the corpses and before his very eyes the corpses stood up and transfromed into the creatures he'd been slaying outside! He gritted his teeth and rushed them swinging Heart Breaker obliterating the first of his victims. The second charged him and dodged his attack before makeing a swipe at it's chest. He let out a curse as blood splashed out of the new cuts on his chest. He impailed the creature on Heart Breaker and blasted down the last of his enemies with his SMG.

"Bastards," he muttered.

He checked his wounds to find they weren't deep but they still stung. He searched around the shelves that lined the walls of them room a pulled out a first aid kit. He quickly cleaned the wounds before bandaging himself up. He'd been careless and it had nearly cost him his life. His wounds however dragged his thoughts back to the Assassin.

The Assassin had recovered from a wound that should have killed him and lost more blood than should have been physically surviable without side effects. How he'd done all that really confused Atler.

He made his way out of the gate house and found himself on a walkway that went above the main street. He looked down to see dozens of the creatures parading around the street a top burning cars and over turned trash cans. Jumping into a fight against that many would be sucide.

He continued along the walkway into one of the buildings on the side and found himself in what appeared to be some mix between a stockade and a church. However down on the ground floor there was a strange glowing green pillar. Something inside him urged him to go down and examine it. He found a stair case and made his way down to the pillar to find a strange skull with large fangs jutting from the jaw.

Without realizing it he reached out with his Chaos Buster and picked it up.

Then suddenly power surged from the skull into his arm and the skull shattered into dust! He took a step back insuprise. Then his chaos buster flashed a violent shade of violet! Out of it burst the spectral hand again and he grabbed onto his arm desperate to regain control of it. The arm shook him off but he grabbed it again and this time it settled down. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Note to self, do not pick up mysterious skulls without asking a doctor," he muttered.

He glanced back up to the floor above and frowned. There was a door up there that lead back up out onto the walkway along main street. Trouble was the staircase had been destroyed. If only he could use the power of his arm to pull himself up there.

Then an idea struck him and he raised his chaos buster. Focusing for a moment of reaching up and grabbing the ledge.

Out from his arm leapt the spectral hand and it shot toward the ledge. It snatch the edge and Alter pushed off with his legs. He went up like a rocket and landed heavily on the second floor a grin on his face.

"Alright now I'm like Spiderman; only with a gun, a sword, and some balls."

He made his way back out onto the walkway above mainstreet and used the trick he'd just learned to move across the street and moving forward along the walkway before using his power again to pull him across the street again.

As he landed on the other side however a single one of the creature appeared and moved to attack him! With no time to draw Heart Breaker he swung out with his Chaos buster grabbing the creature by its grotesque face and slamming it into the ground repeatedly until it burst apart into a noxious green cloud of gore. He coughed a spluttered at the horrible stench andwaveed his buster about trying to shake off the blood before he used his arm again to pull himself onto a roof top on the other side of the street.

As he landed a larger force of the creatures appeared and once more rushed him. This time he was ready however. He drew out Heart Breaker and slashed the first of his attackers in half in one stroke. Then he raised his smg and gunned down two more of his enemies. One came at him from the left and he rolled out of the way of it's blow and grabbed it with his Chaos buster and smashed it into the ground before he plunged Heart breaker through it's back. One of the remaining two enemies leapt at him whip like tendrils flailing. He countered by punching it with his chaos buster and gore went flying as his fist broke clean through the creatures chest. His last enemy charged him head on, only to be gunned down by his SMG.

He shoved the corpse of his arm and waved it about a bit dispassionatly, gore splattering across the roof. He holstered his SMG and yank Heart Breaker out of the back of its victim and returned the blade to its place on the back of his coat.

He cut through the house he'd landed on and came out into the market alley and almost effortlessly defeated the few enemies present there and made his way to the wharfs. When he reached them he muttered a curse. The bridge that connected the wharfs to the mines was up, which meant he'd have to lower the bridge from the customs house.

He used his chaos buster to quickly move to the customs house and pushed his way inside eyes alert for anything. The room was empty and dark. He frowned slowly crossing the open floor.

Then he heard a shriek from above him and he looked up to see a quarter dozen of the creatures above him, but these were sligthly different. While the others had a vaugly human like apperance these looked completly unnatural that had strange bits of bone sticking out of them and what looked like what was once the creatures head lolling limply to one side. He whiped out Heart breaker just as the creatures jumped down at him!

"Come on!" He shouted raising his weapon.

He blocked the first ones attack with heart breaker and then plunged Heart Breaker through its chest before ducking another of its comerades own attack. He blocked this second opponent's blow with Heart Breaker and shoved it back with his sword before pulling out his SMG and blasting it down. The third and final however came up behind him and knocked his SMG from his hand. With his left hand throbbing from the pain of the blow grabbed the creature by the useless head and slammed it into the ground once, twice, three times! After the third strike it burst into a pulverized cloud of gunk and blood.

He picked up his SMG and clambered up to the bridge control booth and hit the release lever. There was a faint click sound but nothing happened.

"Damn thing," he muttered.

He tried again and again but it still wouldn't drop the bridge. Then it did something truly evil. It suddenly started playing that one song from Titanic.

'And I know that my heart will

go on!'

He muttered a curse and turned away from the control panel. He took to steps towards the door and then whirled about and sent three rounds from his SMG into the control panel and the music stopped playing. This time the bridge dropped.

"God, I am going to kill whoever put that song in that thing," He growled leaving the booth.

He made his way back out onto the wharfs only to find four of the creatures waiting for him. Not in the mood for a prolonged battle he thrust out with his chaos buster and dragged one of the creatures striaght over to him. He swung Heart Breaker and effortlessly cut the monster in half. The other three rushed at him and he rushed at them head long Heart Breaker ready. He cut down the first one but the second dodge his blow. It however failed to avoid his Chaos Busters blow which burst through its chest. The third and final one lashed out at him with its tentecals and slashed up his right knee. The wounds however were not deep and Alter paid it back with death via Heart Breaker.

Heart Breaker still drawn he pulled himself back over to the main wharf and rushed onto the cargo platform to be meet by eight of the monsters. Alter mowed threw them sword flashing, blood and limbs sailing through the air, and slain monsters collapsing dead. When he finished he stood there panting heavily and returned Heart Breaker to its postion.

He made his way across the the bridge and glance over at the horizon. The Sun was setting, it would be dark by the time he reached the castle.

He made his way into the tunnel that lead into the sewage system which lead to old mines. It took him at least a half hour to reach the exit and he came out at the old mine site. The sun had gone down and thick black clouds filled the sky. But what caught Alter's eye was a large slab of black stone on the other side of the pit. It looked disturbingly like a strange gate.

"Let me guess," he muttered. "More freakshows."

He strood into the mining camp just as a large red blob formed on the gate. Alter raised an eye brow.

Then a massive blast of flames shot from the gate and landed in the midst of the camp! The abandonded wooden structures instantly burst into flames! Alter raised his Chaos Buster to sheild his eyes. Out of the flames rose a massive burning creature with wings and horns holding a flaming sword in its right hand. It gave a loud huff and straightened. Alter sighed.

"Two points for me," he muttered.

The monster gazed about itself and gave another huff before stepping forward, ignoring Alter.

"The human world, it's been a while."

Alter waited for the monster to pass him before he drew out Heart Breaker. Then with one mighty swing he extinguished the many fires. The monster paused and turned to face him.

"When I came to this world, there were no such humans as the likes of you," the monster growled.

Alter turned around and smiled, resting his sword on his shoulder.

"Fires bad for the complextion. I burn easilly, never tan." Alter said casually.

"SILENCE!!" The monster roared before making a feirce stab at him. Alter however countered with Heart Breaker and the two swords meet point to point.

"You, shall not pass," Alter growled.

"Then you will suffer the wrath of Gothmog! The Balrog!" It snarled before the two disengaged and with a roar he unleashed another massive flame reigniting the buildings!

Alter didn't waste time. He leapt up right at Gothmog's face with the aid of his chaos Buster and made furious slash at the monster! Gothmog snarled in pain as Alter's attack connected. Alter swung again as he began to fall and landed a hit on Gothmog's chest. He landed on the ground and Gothmog tried to crush him with his massive foot. Alter rolled out of the way but one of the near by buildings was not so lucky and it collapsed.

Once more Alter used his buster to pull himself up close before landing another strike to Gothmog's chest. Gothmog however hit him as he fell and he went crashing through one of the old burning buildings and it collapsed. He'd skinned his elbows and probably had some minor to moderate burns. He struggled to his feet and got out of the way just in time as Gothmog nearly curshed him with a lunge but instead crashed into another of the old buildings.

Alter pulled out his SMG and unloaded a clip into Gothmog but the bullets hardly even phased the balrog. Some of flames on it's skin however were dispressed by the bullets however. An idea poped into Alter's head and he quickly reload and fired of a grenade. Gothmog swatted the grenade away with his sword and it destroyed the last of the mining structures. The bullets Alter then fired however managed to disperse even more of the flames. Grinning he reloaded and emptied another clip before Gothmog hurled a fire ball at him, which he dodged. Then he once more used his Chaos buster to go flying up at Gothmog's face and Slashed furiously hacked away at Gothmog disperssing the flames. Then he landed and empited another clip from his SMG at Gothmog.

"Little gnat!" Gothmog snarled making a furious slash at Alter with his sword which Alter ducked.

"I think it's time to cool you down!" Alter shouted before unloading another clip into Gothmog extinguishing the last of the demons fire. Then Alter jumped into the air and grabbed Gothmog's face with his Chaos Buster's spectral fist!

"Got your noes! NOW GO TO HELL!" Alter shouted before slamming the demons face into the dirt. Then he land and punched the falling demon in the stomach flipping Gothmog right side up. Then Alter's Spectral fist smashed into Gothmogs face and sent the demon crashing to the ground clean on the other side of the pit.

Gothmog struggled to his feet.

"Your arm... You are not human." Gothmog growled.

"Don't ask, damn thing drives me crazy though," Alter muttered examining his Chaos Buster.

Gothmog glared at him. "You are just like he was..."

"And he would be?" Alter asked.

Gothmog however turned away from him. "I must recover my strength." Then in a blast of flames the Demon fled back into the gate and vanished.

Alter stood amongst the wreckage of the mining camp and sighed.

"Just when it started to get interesting," he lamented.

* * *

**Ranger24: And there is the chapter folks, long and full of ass kicking. Might be a while before I can get the next chapter up so be patient. Until next time read and review! **


	4. Mission 3: Into the Castle

**Ranger24: Sorry for the wait folks, had massive writers block. Phear my l33t hax0r skilz. Also keep an eye out for the Manga parody I've started. Should have the first part up soon. **

* * *

Mission 3: Into the castle.

Diclaimer: I own nothing.

Alter made his way into the mining tunnels slaying anything that was dumb enough to get in his way. Whene he arrived at the main mine shaft however the main ladders and stair ways the lined the shaft had been destroyed by rotting and termites. Unperturbed he used his chaos buster to yank himself up the shaft grabbing onto anything solid and grippable.

Finally he reached the the top of the shaft and clambered his way out of the tunnels and instantly wished he'd brought warmer clothes. Out of nowhere a massive blizzard was sending howling winds and curtains of snowflakes along the cliff that he was making his way along. The castle wasn't far and he trudged through the snow shivering.

As he made his was onto the large stair way that lead down to the bridge to the castle however the tower guarding it collapsed! Alter ran for the edge to the stairs as quickly as he could before it collapsed! Alter and the reamins of the stairs came crashing down the ground and he looked up coughing from the the amount of dust and snow kicked up by the crash.

Then he heard a hissing sound.

"Oh crap," he muttered.

He looked up to see several large creatures with large bulbous heads and strange wing like apendages. Desert lords, seriously nasty beasts. Alter watched as one gave a feirce war cry before swooping down to attack.

In less than a nano second, almost by reflex, he pulled out his smg and fired off a grenade which slammed right into his targets stomach and exploded blowing the monster to peices. The second desert lord snarled in anger and rushed towards him furious. He rolled out of the way of its charge and swung out heart breaker.

"Alright let's go tough guy!" He snapped sword at the ready.

The desert lord charged him again and slashed at him with claw like hands. Alter side stepped and brought Heart breaker clean through the Desert lords back slicing the floating freak show in half. The severed torso crashed into the snow two feet from its dislocated legs. Alter whiped a small amount of sweat from his forehead before continuing on towards the castle.

When he reached the bridge however he heard a strange sound, like cries of pain.

Then suddenly a Flood came flying off the upper parapet of the castle towards him! Without hesitation he pulled out his SMG and took aim. But then he pause.

Someone, was holding onto the creature. The femine form brought the creature down on the bridge head first and then yanked the legs apart revealing her jet black hair in a pony tail, glowing green eyes and pointed ears. She was dressed in very revealing white clothes that left very little to the imagination. She smirked at her kill and Alter raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Then around one and a half dozen Flood leapt down and surrounded the newcomer! She jumped off the back of the Flood she'd just killed and smashed her black boot into the head of another as the rest began to attack. She swept out a long curved knife and slashed down one, then another, and another all with the same grace and smooth movements. She spilt kicked two of them as the last of them moved to attack her from above.

Just in the nick of time however she spun around, upside down and whirling kick that sent the flood flying. She sumersaulted and landed on her feet and smirked.

Suddenly a final Flood came rushing at her from behind. She was about the strike but before she could Alter blasted it down with his SMG. His barrel smorked as the creature collapsed dead. The woman smiled.

"I owe you thanks," she said in muscial tones.

She walked towards him as he lowered his SMG and frowned.

"You're from the order?" He asked.

"I'm new," she replied raising a hand to shake. Then she winked. "Dyonia."

Alter didn't shake the hand and she frowned.

"You're Alter right? I've heard rumors, and none to flatering." She commented.

"Hasn't everyone?" He growled. "So what's the deal? Where are they all comin' from?"

Dyonia frowned bending down to slide her knife into the sheat on her boot. Alter then noted she was really showing a lot and looked away checks slightly red.

"It's strange," she admitted. "No matter how many you kill. More will come."

"Well I got some personal work to take care of so good bye," Alter said turning away. Then he felt Dyonia's foot connect with the back of his head and he crashed into the floor, his whirled spinning.

"Look in places your not supposed to again, and it'll hurt a lot more next time." Dyonia growled. "May the savior be with you on your journey."

Then she strood of into the blizzard. Alter pushed himself off the ground and shook the snow out of his hair cursing.

"Crazy bitch," Alter muttered.

He pushed his way into the castle and entered the massive entryway. In the center was a massive stone box covered in glowing blue magical symbols. Lining the wallls were massive marble pilars and a dais rested right across the floor from him. Above him hung a large candleabra that was empty of any of its usual lights. On the balcony over looking the centeral chamer was a massive protrait of Enrico Maxwell.

Alter nodded his respects to the protrait before he sat down in one of the many pews that faced the dias. Powerfull magical barriers protected the castle as well as the orders best security equipment. Although the chances were slim that the assassin had penetrated the castles defenses if he had then Alter had to investigate every knok and crany of the castle. And that meant disabling the magical barriers.

He sighed and stood up.

"Guess there's nothing else for it." He muttered heading to the side doors, a hand resting on Heart Breaker's handle.

**FMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMC**

Meanwhile else where the green cloaked Assassin was resting on the parapet of the castle staring up at the bright moon. He looked at peace, almost relaxed. A faint smile crossed his face as he sat with legs crossed.

Several Flood however saw him only as food. They closed in behind him, whip like arms ready to throttle and slash him. They moved within mere inches of him raising their weapons to strike! The savored the anticipation for the kill ready to deliver death.

"You poor bastards need to work on a little thing called stealth," the Assassin suddenly said pulling out his silver pistol and blasting one right in the face! The others screeched in alarm as he leapt into the air, a smirk plastered on his face. He pulled out his pistols and sumer saulghted right over them before he spun in mid air firing wildly! Flood began dropping like flies in cries of agony and showers of green gore!

He landed smoothly on the stones as the last of his potential attackers collapsed.

_'Waiting!_

_For your modern!_

_Messaih, to take away_

_all the hatred! _

_That darkens the light in your eyes!_

_Liberate your mind!'_

He glanced at his belt then he holstered his gold pistol and pulled out a small cell phone and flicked it open with a flourish and brought it to his ear.

"Yello'?" He said sitting back down on the parapet, resting his silver gun on his knee.

_"You take care of them yet?"_ The caller asked in a clearly female voice.

"Old bastards dead, should take care of it." The assassin replied.

"_And what about...?"_

"Now I haven't found her yet," the assassin replied cutting the caller off.

There was a silence.

"_You okay?" _The caller asked.

"Yeah," the Assassin said with a sigh. "Ran into some kid during the fight."

_"So?"_

"He used the power of chaos," the Assassin replied.

_"You mean just like him?"_ The caller asked abruptly.

"Yeah, and he chucked Ddraig S Caul at me," the Assassin noted.

_"Well thats nothing new,"_ the Caller commented cheerily.

"Not funny," the Assassin snapped. "I'm also sensing some familar power... It's dark but not entirely."

"_Well if anything new comes up call me," the Caller replied._

"I will," the Assassin reassured.

_"Bye," _The caller said before hanging up.

The Assassin brought up his pistol and blasted one of the Flood that twitched.

"Aye, aye." He muttered hanging up and then standing up throwing his cloak back, swirling the snow.

"Guess I got my work cut out for me," He muttered before jumping off the parapet into the darkness of the night.

**FMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMC**

Hours passed before Alter disabled the first of magical barriers and gained a majroity access to the fist floor. However the magical stone work that blocked his way at several points required physical force that he alone couldn't muster to breach. He wandered about the castle slaying any flood or Desert Lords that got in his way.

It disturbed him that so many of the creatures were running rampant in the castle. Normally the order had several knights watching the castle. However with the recent assassination of Maxwell and the deaths of a half dozen warriors was a hard blow to the order. Axel probably had ordered everyone who wasn't otherwise engaged to fall back to the city to defend it. That meant sooner or later they'd send a force to try and resecure the castle. Still with such a force of creautres it would be a hard fight.

Alter took it upon himself to eleminate any hostile monsters he came across. If it could save a few lives, then a few small injuries were worth it.

He strood into the castle libray and found the place in disarry. Books lay upon on the the tables in a heap, the shelves full of gaps in the lines of books showing where the tomes had been taken from. Alter frowned strooling to the table SMG in hand.

"Didn't figure this guy for a book worm," he muttered.

He turned a page or two of the book with the barrel of the gun.

Suddenly there was a heavy foot step behind him and he whirled about, snapping up his SMG, to find a large figure in heavy armor of the order. In one arm it held a short spear and in the other a large wing shaped shield. Alter gave a sigh of relief and lowered his weapon.

"That's a good way to get yourself shot pal," Alter growled.

He turned back to the book.

"So you tracking this guy to? Or are you just here to kill some stuff?" Alter asked.

The armored figure didn't respond. He merely took a heavy step towards him.

"Silent type eh?" Alter said over his shoulder, sliding his SMG back into it's holster.

The armored figure raised his short spear to strike and then made a feirce stab at Alter!

Alter however whirled about and slammed the book shut around the attackers spear, catching it in mid stroke! Alter's eyes flashed violently.

"I much prefer the freindly banter," he hissed releasing the book and side stepping the blow. The armor smashed the table and then swung the spear for another strike at Alter and smashed a globe! Alter rolled out of the way and rose to his feet and swung out Heartbreaker slapping the blade against the hard flagstone floor glaring.

"You want a fight?" He demanded. "Then come on tough guy!"

The armor charged him as another burst in spear raised. Alter slapped away the spear thrust and smashed the first armor in the helmet with his Chaos Buster! The armor stumbled back but whacked Alter in the chest with his sheild sending Alter flying into a vace which shattered! The second armor charged and stabbed at Alter who dropped Heartbreaker and rolled out of the way!

He spun behind the armor and snatched it's spear from its hand and stabbed it into the armor with his Chaos Buster. He was pleased and suprised to find it had a similar charger to the gunblades and Heart Breaker. He reveed the hilt once, twice, three time before releaing it! The spear rocketed into the armor and smashed it to peices against the wall.

Alter snatched up Heart Breaker as the second armor charged him spear ready! Alter swung heart Breaker furiously, reveeing it in mid stroke! The blade slashed the sheild in half and threw the armor back! Alter took the opportunity and with another stroke rent the armor open and then drove Heart breaker clean through the armor. He pulled it out after a second panting heavily.

The armor took one more step forward before it fell apart before his eyes. The helmet rolled to his feet and he plucked it up.

"Empty," he muttered.

The armor then began to disolve slowly into a shower of small glowing darts of light. After a moment even the helmet disolved away.

Alter brushed off his hands frowning.

"Something possesed the orders armor. Not a good sign," he noted.

At that moment a side door slide open to reveal a strange glowing blue pillar within. Alter frowned in stepped inside to find a strange glowing book. He picked the book and frowned.

As he did his chaos buster flashed and he clutched his head in pain! He fell to his knees as a stream of images poured into him. Words and diagrams, concepts he couldn't comprehend riped into his mind. To much to fast! The suddenly a strange presence stired within him and snatched a hold of the information sorting it out, steadying the flow. He lowered his hands panting heavily as his vision cleared. He turned to the barrier which had sprung up after the second armor had entered and then at a strange statue shaped like a top on a nearby dais.

"I got it all figured out," he said confidently.

**End Mission.**

* * *

**Ranger24: Okay thats the chapter short but I can't constantly have Alter runnign around a less than linear enviroment without speeding things up a bit. If your wondering what the items are for hardcore DMC fans I'm using stuff from Warcraft. The skull from the last chapter was the Skull of Guldan, the book was the book of Medhiv, and the wing talisman is a secret for now. Also the phone conversation I got the idea from Metal Gear Solid. The phone stuff will be a huge source of humor later while revealing back story and plot. Also on the phoe the ring tone was from Liberate by Disturbed. Anyways read and review folks. **


	5. Mission 4: Toad Madness

**Ranger24: Back for more ass kicking. And for additional badassery read the Manga addaption.**

* * *

Mission 4: Toad madness.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Alter swept out of the small chamber and raised his Chaos Buster towards the nearest gyroblade. He closed his eyes and sent a burst of power forth from his strange limb. The gyroblade instantly hummed to life levitating off the floor. Alter grinned and walked over to the gyro blade. He swung out Heartbreaker and the gyroblade's razor edges began whirling furiously. Satisfied he pulled his Chaos Buster back and slammed it into the blade sending it crashing into the magical barrier. The barrier burst apart and Alter strood confidently out of the cramped library.

He passed back into the main castle and back to one of the doors sealed by magical energy. Before it on two of four diases were a pair of gyro blades. Obviously to disengage the lock he needed to find the missing two gyro blades. The first of the two has simple enough, down a side passage he found it in an alcove.

He activated it just as he did the previous one before he suddenly heard a wailing behind him. He whirled about to see dozens of flood charging him weapons raised! Alter swung out Heartbreaker a feirce snarl on his face.

"Come on you ugly bastards I got enough for all of you!" He shouted before charging in to meet them. His blade meet the leaders and he plowed him down. He came out clear on the otherside of their line and slashed down the closest one. Two down but even more to go. Three of them leapt into the air at him, whip like tendrils flailing.

Alter yanked out his SMG and gunned down to of them before he was forced to roll out of the way of the thirds attack. He grabbed the third by the skull with his Chaos Buster and hurled it into the crowd of flood forms. Snarling with rage a half dozen rushed at him and he drew out Heartbreaker once more and reveed it. The sword roared and he dove into the lines of enemies slashing and hacking furiously.

The flood kept coming and he kept killing. Blood and gore splashed against the floor and walls, bodies crumbled with each blow from Heartbreaker. Sweat beat down Alter's brow as he cut down the flood with mercilous fury. The flood didn't pull any bunches either and numerous scratches and lash marks soon covered Alters arms, legs, and his now stained with gore and torn shirt. It was a blood bath the likes of which could only just be believeable.

Finally the last combat form collapsed dead. Alter collapsed against a wall panting heavily. He wiped the sweat and gore from his face. He pulled the medpac he'd found in town out and began to clean and dress his wounds as best he could. His damaged clothes he could do little for but live with it. He didn't want to give up the hunt just because his wardrobe was a little battered.

Pushing himself to his feet he got back to work on the gyroblade. He moved the gyro blade out into the hall only to find a whole mob of flood between himself and the the dias's.

"Oh for crying out loud don't you guys ever take a coffee break or something?!" Alter asked egasperated.

Then eyeing the gyro blade he give it another smack from Heartbreaker and the blades spun like a tornado! The flood swarmed forward and Alter grinned.

"That's right you little bastards, line on up!" Alter shouted before he slammed his Chaos Buster into the side of the Gyroblade sending it flying down the corrider. The Flood screeched in terror as they were ripped apart by the swirling blades and Alter laughed.

"Strike!" He proclaimed slashing an X into the wall with Heartbreaker.

**FMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMC**

"God am I getting tired of slaying all these small fries," the Assailant muttered as he effortlessly gunned down the Flood forms attacking him. All about him on the very roof of the castle were piles of Flood corpses. He hadn't even drawn his sword but was simply gunning them down with effortless ease.

He gunned down the last one and side setting himself down on the parapet and sighed looking up at the moon, a calm relaxed expression on his face.

_'Waiting _

_for your modern,_

_messiah_

_to take away_

_all the hatred_

_that darkens the light in your eyes_

_Liberate your mind.'_

His cell phone whined as it rang. The assailant plucked it out and flicked it open.

"Yello?" He asked.

"_Where the heck are you!" _Someone shouted on the otherside. The assailant rubbed his ears.

"Lilo you don't have to yell," he growled.

"_You said you'd take me and Stitch to Space land if you lost at Yu-gi-oh_." Lilo snapped.

"Yeah well you cheated," the Assailant shot back.

_"Screw the rules! I have alien!" _Lilo replied.

"Oh you did not just make that joke," the assailant snapped before hanging up.

He muttered a curse shoving his phone back in its holster.

Then he suddenly heard a humming behind him.

He jumped into the air just in time as the parapet he'd been seated on was smashed away by the lance of an armor! He sumersaulted in the air pulling out his M6C and blasting the armor three times in the head. The helmet flew off and the armor collapsed but as it did dozens more like it floated up onto the roof surrounding him.

The assailant grinned holstering his hand gun and drawing out his sword.

"Now this looks like a party, now if only I had a healer and a tank." He said before charging the armors who dove at him! He raised his sword and with a single slash craved right through the first armor splitting it in half. He jumped off its falling corpse and spun about in the air beheading two more enemies. He landed on the snow, let his sword fall, and kicked it right through two armors before it came spinning back like a boomerang to his grip and he turned to face the remaining enemies.

"Come on," he said beckoning.

The armors charged without hesitation.

**FMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMC**

Alter gave a sigh of relief as he slid the fourth and final gyroblade into position on its dais. All four gyro blades glowed and then the barrier protecting the door shattered. Alter set his hand to the hilt of Heartbreaker before he pushed his wy throught the door.

He came out in the castle courtyard at the far end of which was another black gate. The blizzard it seemed had increased in ferocity, a near blinding spray of snow flurried down at him.

Floating around in the snow however appeared to be two strange glowing blue women. They weaved about one another preforming rather suggestive positions. One of them noticed Alter and beckoned to him with its hand and Alter scowled.

"This blizzard must be being caused by these creatures," he muttered.

He swung out Heartbreaker and made towards them eyes following them carefully. Then as he drew near they began to dance around him and he scowled.

"Back off!" He snapped taking a slash at one of them. The woman shrieked and stumbled back but still stood. Alter hammered it with another stroke before the other suddenly rushed at him! He whirled about and slashed it right across the chest forcing it back. Then he slashed with Heartbreaker again and the creature sheirked.

Then out of the darkness of the snow a massive something lunged forth! Alter dove out of the way barely in time to avoid being swallowed alive by the massive jaws.

He rolled to his feet and smirked.

"So this is what you really look like," he observed.

The creature before him was a massive toad like creature with red skin and two attena like appendages that were attached to the lures.

"You're smarter than you look," the Toad growled. "With a smart ass mouth to match."

"Cut me some slack, I'm just not big on toads." Alter replied with a shrug.

"FOOL!!!" The toad roared spital flying from its mouth. "You think I care what you say!?"

Alter wiped a pit of spit of his shoulder.

"God if I don't kill this bastard quick, its gonna scar me for life." He muttered.

The toad roared and made a swipe at Alter who jumped into the air just in time to avoid the attack. Snarling the Toad leapt at him and he rolled out of the way again before taking a slash at the creatures side with Heartbreaker! His sword however merely chipped away at the icy hide of the creature. Frustrated he slashed it again before the toad turned to face him and gave a mighty roar that threw Alter back into the snow.

Alter pulled himself to his feet only to find the toad had vanished again. He glanced about eyes darting from shadow to shadow. His vision was impaired by the snow but he suddenly spotted the lures dancing about again.

"Not the best camoflauge," he growled before pulling out his SMG and firing at the lures. The lures however danced about avoiding his gun fire. He gritted his teeth and fired off a grenade at one. The lure however swatted it back at him with one of its hair like tendrils. Alter dove out of the way just in time to avoid being blasted apart by his own weapon.

He rose to his feet and heard a mighty roar behind him. He whirled about to see the gapping maw of Toad coming right at him! He dove out of the way barely in time and then lunged at the toads flank. He hacked mercilously at the icy hide until the ice shattered. Then he drove Heartbreaker into the Toads side and it roared in agony.

The toad sliped however and collapsed to the ground. Alter took the advantange and went around back and grabbed the beast by its tail with his Chaos Buster. Power rushed to him and he jumped into the air, bringing the beast up with him!

"Down ya go!" He shouted slamming the toad face first into the ground. The toad roared in anpain and anger. He landed on the toads back and slashed away at the tendrils. The beast however bucked him off and he crashed to snow banks and pushed himself up with Heartbreaker.

The toad had vanished again and he raised Heartbreaker. The lures appeared again and he charged them. This time he had and idea however. He ignored second one and hammered the first with a rain of heavy blows! The creature stumbled over and Alter grabbed it by the wire thin line that extended from its skull and pulled!

With a cry the Toad was pulled out of his hiding place and Alter charged into it's open mouth Heartbreaker ready for blood! He dodged the dagger like teeth and mercilously hacked at the creatures vulnerable mouth and it howled as blood splashed across Alter's face, clothes, and of course Heartbeaker. Then he jumped out and slashed the Toaf right in the face. Then he slammed his fist into the underside of the beast and flipped it all the way over. The tendril he'd grabbed however snapped clean off and it struggled in his grip.

"You think you've beaten me!" The toad snarled.

The Lure however suddenly flashed as did Alter's Chaos Buster. The Tendril vanished and Alter felt power flow into him.

"My brothers will come and..."

"Oh shut up!" Alter snapped slammed his Chaos Buster into its eyes! The creature sheirked in agony sliding threw the snow. Alter brushed off his hands and then paused.

"Wait did he say brothers?" Alter said turning to the gate.

Through the opening, just large enough to fit your average truck, Alter could say at least a dozen more toad like creatures charging towards the exit.

"Oh great! I have to fight a whole herd of these things!" He shouted furiously.

He charged the gate just as the first of the herd neared escape! Alter's Chaos Buster smashed into the Toad beasts face and it was sent crashing into the rest of the herd. Alter then set his Chaos Buster against what the book he'd absorbed the knowledge of told him was the gates sealing mechanism and focused his power. Before the creatures could regroup the portal sealed shut and Alter smirked.

"Sorry pals, we're closed." He said before striding away.

* * *

**Ranger24: Once again cutting through repedative fights to focus on the important stuff. One again the the ridiculous cell phone scene. Read and review folks.**


End file.
